Hundesteuer
by Life in Freedom
Summary: Preußen findet in Deutschlands Arbeitszimmer ein Dokument zu den Steuereinnahmen des Jahres 20XX. Interessant, was für seltsame Steuern Deutschland von seinem Bruder übernommen hat.


„Steuern, Steuern, Steuern, nichts als Steuern. Warum muss ich mir das eigentlich alles durchlesen? Ist doch eh immer das gleiche", seufzte Deutschland, als er den Stapel Papier, auf dem die jährlichen Steuereinnahmen standen, zur Seite legte. Außerdem konnte das doch auch bestimmt irgendein Politiker machen. Als hätte er nicht schon genug am Hals. Immerhin musste er sich um Italien kümmern.

Kurz schloss er die Augen, da er seit bestimmt einem Tag nicht mehr geschlafen hatte. Doch leider machte er seine Rechnung ohne seinen älteren Bruder. Preußen schritt wie immer selbstbewusst und mit Gilbird auf der Schulter in das Arbeitszimmer seines Bruders. „Hey West! Ich brauch mal kurz deine Hilfe." Als er bemerkte, dass dieser zu schlafen schien, waren die Dokumente plötzlich viel interessanter.

„Steuereinnahmen 20XX. Interessant." Er schlug das erste Blatt des Gehefts, auf dem nur der Titel stand, um und wollte anfangen zu lesen, als im Gilbird in die Schulter pickte. „Ja ich frag ihn dann. Aber das ist erstmal interessanter. Mehrwertsteuer, Einkommensteuer, und so weiter… Blahh, blahh, blahh…"

Nachdem er noch ein paar Seiten durchgeblättert hatte, sprang ihm ein Eintrag sofort ins Auge und er fing an zu grinsen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Als Deutschland wieder aufwachte saß Gilbert ihm gegenüber und grinste immer noch verdächtig. „Was ist denn?", fragte er seinen älteren Bruder. „Schau mal, was ich hier habe." Preußen wedelte mit dem Bericht vor Deutschlands Gesicht hin und her. „Und? Das ist der Steuerbericht. Den hab ich vorhin schon gelesen", antwortete er kühl und wandte sich wieder seinen Aufgaben zu. „Aber trotzdem hätte ich da noch ne Frage zu diesem Bericht." „Schieß los", seufzte Ludwig. „Da." Gilbert zeigte mit einem Finger auf die Stelle, die er vorher so lustig fand. „Hundesteuer. Und?" „Mensch West! Tust du nur so? Ich meine, die verlangst du immer noch?" Preußen war außer sich. „Warum nicht?" „Du weißt, dass ich die damals eingeführt habe?" Deutschland nickte. „Gut. Dann erzähl ich dir mal, warum ich das getan habe." „Der Grund war doch, dass Leute, die sich ein Haustier leisten können, das keinen Nutzen bringt, anscheinend genug Geld haben auch noch Steuern darauf zu zahlen?" „Ach West… Das war doch nur der Vorwand! Jetzt hör mir zu:"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jahr 1810:

Preußen stieg aus der Kutsche und prompt passierte ihm genau das, was ihm in den Wochen zuvor schon sehr häufig passiert ist. Wie schon so häufig trat er in einen dieser Haufen. Fluchend schlug er mit seiner Hand gegen die Kutsche.

Kurz darauf lief er durch die Gänge des Regierungsgebäudes und fluchte immer noch vor sich hin. Irgendeine Person, die eine hohe Stellung innehatte, trat zu ihm. „Herr Beilschmidt. Stimmt etwas nicht?" „Ganz und gar nicht! Diese blöden Köter hinterlassen überall ihr Haufen und keiner kümmert sich darum!", knurrte Preußen. „Da haben Sie vollkommen Recht! Auch mir ist neulich ein Missgeschick passiert!", empörte er sich ebenfalls. „Irgendwelche Ideen?" Der Mann neben ihm schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Preußen saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hielt sich die Hände an die Schläfen. Die letzen zwei Tage hatte er kaum geschlafen. Ständig hatte er nach einer Lösung für das Problem der Hundehaufen gesucht. Doch leider wollte ihm keine einfallen. Bis sein Blick auf eins der Dokumente fiel, das dort vor ihm lag. „Steuern…" Blitzschnell stand er auf und warf das Papier zurück auf den Tisch. Genauso schnell lief er aus seinem Arbeitszimmer und suchte eine Person, die für die Steuern zuständig war.

„Ich habe eine Idee!", rief Preußen mit voller Lautstärke. „Zu welchem Problem?" Gilbert raufte sich bei der Frage die Haare. „Da Problem mit den Hundehaufen!" Sein Gegenüber blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Hören Sie mir einfach zu! Wir könnten eine Hundesteuer verlangen, die dann dazu benutzt wird, dass diese Haufen entfernt werden!", rief Preußen stolz. „Die Idee ist gar nicht mal schlecht." „Natürlich! Ist ja auch die Idee des Awesome Me!" Stolz verschränkte er die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Ich hätte nur noch eine Frage. Unter welchem Vorwand wollen wir diese Steuer verlangen? Immerhin brauchen wir eine Begründung", argumentierte der Verantwortliche. Preußen überlegte kurz. „Ich habs! Jeder der genug Geld hat, sich ein Haustier zu leisten, dass keinen Nutzen bringt, hat anscheinend auch genug Geld, Steuern auf dieses Tier zu zahlen! Das können wir als offizielle Version angeben! Das ist perfekt! Machen Sie es so!", befahl Gilbert und drehte sich auf der Stelle um. „Jawohl…", murmelte noch der andere Mann.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gegenwart:

„Und das hat einfach so funktioniert?" Skeptisch sah Deutschland seinen älteren Bruder an. „Natürlich hat das funktioniert. Das tut es doch jetzt immer noch!" Preußen hob stolz die Nase. „Und du hast diese Steuer eigentlich nur eingeführt, weil du etwas gegen Hundehaufen tun wolltest?", hakte Ludwig weiter nach. „Klar. Was hast du gedacht?", fragte Gilbert, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. „Jedenfalls hätte ich einen anderen Grund erwartet." Deutschland schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Und hörst du jetzt auf, Hundesteuer zu verlangen, West?" „Nö. Es funktioniert und interessiert keinen, wieso sie verlangt wird. Also wieso sollte ich", erklärte dieser vollkommen neutral. „Ach West. Mach doch was du willst…" Preußen hatte sich umgedreht und war aus dem Raum gegangen. Den Grund, warum er überhaupt gekommen war, hatte er vergessen.


End file.
